Filth
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Filth. The utter lies. Their secrets. Because of his secrets he's filth now. He has always been filth really. But exactly like the falsehoods he had always been quick in telling to others, he fell into the trap as well. Believed his own lies. But now he's sick of hiding sludge and dirt underneath. Now he's done wishing he could be clean. AU
1. You Call Me Crazy

This is actually an old story I wrote under a different thing... but I'll give it a try here.

Please Review

Chapter 1 – You Say I'm Crazy

Once their desire was a living entity all on its on, strong enough to burn a hole through a steel door. Strong enough to catch water on fire. A passion which ran so so deep it would last forever. A lust so filthy and made of the worse garbage, cloaked with so much sin that the bottom feeders and maggots avoided it. It was a secret that was so heavy it could bring down the stars.

Their _love_ was a festering sore that puffed and oozed sickness. Infected. No good. Bad. Wrong. Their _love_ was unhealthy and dangerous. An ugly beast that hung in the shadows and stalked weakened minds and broken hearts. It grew, the beast that fed off their misdeeds, _grew and grew, _soon it would be all it ever was.

Naruto ran a hand over his face. She was late. She was always late recently. Was it no longer important to her? Maybe she was pulling away. An humorless smile took his lips. Good. He thought, what they had... what they did... it wasn't healthy anyway. He grew tired. So tired of his falsehoods. So tired of being so... filthy.

Heavy pounding on his bedroom door told him she had arrived. He turned back to his computer logging out with a couple of clicks. He was sick of searching the internet for ways he could solve his problem anyway. No help, he was beyond saving. Both of them were. They were in too deep. He didn't bother answering her unspoken request to enter. She would anyway. Instead he brought up a pair of ear phones hanging off of his computer chair and placed them over his ears.

They were pulled gently away from his ears gently a few moments later, warm fingers sliding through his messy blonde hair. "I like this song," She whispered softly, "It speaks to me."

He could see her in the reflection in his now dark monitor. There was no music playing.

She turned him around to face her with a hand on the back of the chair, she frowned softly. An expression he wished she wouldn't give him. An expression he was never given when they were outside of this bedroom. It had once been a good thing… He thought it was special. He thought what they had was special. She had looks on for him.

"Are you alright?" She asked leaf green eyes serious and concerned. He hated it. How she could switch from loving him to not loving him. How easy it was for her.

"I'm fine," He announced with a shrug, "I'm a little tired." He looked at his watch. "It's already three and I have that test and track practice." Her lips pulled into a pout, one he would have once wanted nothing more then to kiss away. A part of him still did.

"We could talk," She offered sitting on his bed, "we don't have to do anything more."

He wanted her to leave. That's what Naruto wanted. What could they possibly talk about? Their deal was simple and straight forward. He fucked her and she gave him money. His left hand balled into a fist.

"You used to talk to me all the time," She quietly reminded, her green eyes peering into his blue ones. He looked away.

Yes he had, at the beginning. Over three years ago, when everything was new and easy and they were fourteen years old and curious, he had talked all the time. He had blindly loved, her thinking she was even possible to love.

"You're not paying me to talk." As soon as the words left his mouth he could tell it hurt her. Her light brows furrowed, her lips pulled down at the ends, beautiful green eyes darkened. He didn't want to apologize. And instead, he rose from his seat and kissed her hard, a long and deep, hungry, pulling a moan from her lips. He gently pulled his earphones off her head, setting them on his desk before he gently pushed her onto his bed.

His lips attacked her neck with heavy kisses attacking all the right spots, all of her spots. He was an expert at this when it came to her body. He was an expert when it came to Sakura Haruno. His long fingers began unbuttoning her blouse. His body pressed into her, in-between her legs. She bucked against him. Always so eager, he thought numbly.

"I thought you were tired?" She quietly panted, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He didn't answer. He hated talking to her. "Naruto," she moaned, his stomach ached.

This deal had been made over three years ago. The first time they had sex over three years ago when they both had been too young for it, to young to understand. Their first time had been innocent and a mistake, beginning because of curious hands and kisses. Not like all the times after that. He had needed the money and she needed the comfort back then. A deal was struck and it has been going on for years. A dirty little secret it was. She was the reason he was able to attended he was able to attend Konoha Academy, her money. She was the reason his mother's debts and hospital bills were paid. She was the reason he hadn't gone hungry. He was so thankful. Now? Now it was all just so heavy.

He was tired of constantly lying to his friends, smiling in Sasuke's face as he fucked his girl, even though honestly she had been his girl first. He had been there long before the Uchiha. He had loved her first. But he was tired of the constant play they were constantly performing.

Sakura made a soft noise as he entered her. Her whole body quaked. Her fingers dug into his back, she moaned his name. It was wrong. It had always been wrong, but she continued to do it. Naruto has a dick of a God and he certainly understands how to use it. They fit together perfectly. She was happy it was hard to tell with him, how good he was. It made him all hers. He is the only guy that could ever truly satisfy her. She felt bad about all the lying and sneaking but she needed Naruto. His hands set her body ablaze. The thought of him and what he could do made her... weak.

(O)

Naruto woke the next day abruptly, his head shot up and looked to his side finding Sakura gone. She always left like that. Always gone. The boy got from bed and searched around for his underwear, finding them he looked for a clean pair and headed out of his bedroom and down the hall to the shower. He washed for a long time, as if the water would wash away his filth. He walked into his kitchen finding his mother, his adopted mother rather, over their stove; trying to cook again. He awkwardly stood in the open doorway, unsure if saving himself from having to try something the woman cooked was best. But Tsunade was out of bed for the first time in four days, he would do anything to keep her mood high, even if that meant choking on her meal down. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself some juice. Remembering how he had bought the juice and with whose money he swallowed with sudden difficulty with bitter gulp. He quickly poured out the rest.

"Naruto," his mother glared at him hotly, although it certainly lacked a fire he could remember from his early childhood, back when he had a father and she had a husband. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Pouring out a whole glass of perfectly fi-"

He kissed her on the cheek and grinned as best he could, interrupting her, "Sorry. I'm happy you're feeling better." She had showered. He couldn't even smell any booze lifting off of her as he normally would.

She smiled at her son her anger fading, but a shadow of guilt had darkened her golden eyes.

"You've been up for a while, huh?" He asked taking in her new clean clothes. His mother nodded tiredly.

"Yeah..." She looked down. She glanced quickly at the liquor cabinet on the other side of their kitchen. Naruto's insides sunk despite telling himself how to get over it already. "Do you want any breakfast?"

Insides whirling, chest tight, Naruto shook his head with a forced smile. "Can you wrap it up for me? I forgot I have to return something to Sasuke." The woman also forced a smile and nodded.

He then left for school.

(O)

Naruto yawned and shoved his books into his green locker. "D-Did you not get enough sleep last night, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him, hands clasped behind her back, smiling shyly at him as he made his way toward her, Ino and Shikamaru as they sat on the golden steps of Konoha Academy.

"No! Can you believe it? I was working on my homework all night." He lied easily with a big sheepish grin, scratching his neck. "It was horrible," his shoulders sagged and looked dejected, "you'll have to help me next time, Hinata-chan."

The lavender eyed girl instantly blushed.

"What homework?" Hinata asked giggling nervously.

Naruto gave her a grin and a shrug. "What are you doing, Shikamaru?" Naruto smoothly asked his friend, avoiding Hinata's question.

"Making up plays," Ino's name had suddenly become Shikamaru, "Asuma-sensei is making him." She looked annoyed. Shikamaru only sighed.

Sasuke and Sakura made their way over to the group. Sakura sipped on a bottle of water and barely glanced at Naruto as she greeted her friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sakura asked looking around the group.

Naruto yawned again.

"You should do your homework sooner if you're going to be sleepy." Hinata whispered in concern.

"How long did you stay up?" Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged, " until around five."

"What type of homework had you up that late, idiot?" Sasuke asked with a small smiled

Naruto shrugged. "I don't remember." He didn't feel like coming up with a better lie then that. "See you guys around." He walked away.

"Naruto's been acting really weird lately." Ino announced with a thoughtful expression getting all of their attentions. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been noticing that too." Shikamaru added. "He has been really distant lately. He hasn't even pulled a prank in what... a week? Not that I'm complaining." He lazily shrugged.

"I wonder why." The blonde looked around at her friends all of them shrugged except Sakura. "Do you, Sakura?"

Sakura glared at her. "Why would I have any idea about what's going on with Naruto, Ino-pig?"

Ino glared back, "I'm only asking sorry, forehead, you don't have to overreact."

(O)

Naruto had just left lunch and was on his way to his next class when he was pulled into a janitor's closet without warning.

"What in th-"His words faded when he saw Sakura standing before him. He frowned. This wasn't right. Sakura should not be acting like they had something going on in school. School Sakura and bedroom Sakura were different people just like Naruto in school was different from the one she had in bed.

"What's going on Sakura?" He whispered harshly. He hoped no one had seen him come in.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her hands, small and cold rested on his neck softly. "Everyone is noticing something is up with you." He quickly removed her hand from him. Her voice held a softer tone to it. One never used on him in public. He gritted his aching teeth. The tone only meant for when they did dirty deeds under the covers.

He hated it. "Yeah, I'm fine." He reached for the door.

"Wait," She called voice tiny. He didn't turn around but he waited. "I might be late tonight. I have a date with Sasuke."

Naruto clenched his teeth. He opened the door and walked out.

Please Review


	2. I Warned You

This is not a Hinata/Naruto. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you review more. If you have a question about this story feel free to ask. I don't want anything to be confusing.

Please Review

Chapter 2 – I Warned You.

Naruto glanced up and tried to hide his smirk. He was currently getting a clear view of Hinata's pink undies from under her short skirt. He was suddenly happy he had volunteered in helping set up the gymnasium for some type of festive. It wasn't his fault, Hinata had declined his offer to hang the banner. The girl really was clueless so he looked away, unfortunately locking eyes with a pair of familiar green ones.

"You do get he is looking right up your skirt, Hinata?" Sakura stated dryly as she and Sasuke through the golden doors. Naruto groaned mentally.

Hinata squeaked and began coming down the ladder he was currently holding in place at an alarming rate. He was forced into holding on tighter.

"I was not," Naruto whined weakly. "Why would I do something so perverted, Sakura-chan?"

"I-I don't think you were." Hinata announced face a bright crimson her fingers fumbling with one another.

"I really wasn't Hinata." Naruto nodded sincerely, smiling a little at the girl's actions..

"Liar," Sakura snorted just as Ino and Shikamaru arrived.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke and I just caught Naruto staring up Hinata's skirt." Sakura announced again. Naruto felt like making her shut up and he certainly had ways of doing that.

"I really wasn't." He was beginning to get annoyed now. "Could you guys just help us? That is why you're here." They all nodded except Sakura. "Thanks." He climbed up the latter to finish what Hinata had started.

"I went by your house last night after our date because you forgot your jacket but you weren't there." Naruto heard Sasuke begin in a leading manner from below. He glanced down, Sakura didn't seem fazed at all and instead smiled a little.

"I was out." She announced simply.

"Well, obviously. I was just wondering…" Sasuke said he folded his arms, face going blank as if he couldn't have cared less. Naruto could very easily see that wasn't true.

"Yeah, stop wondering." She snapped, which surprised both Naruto and Sasuke, and walked away. Naruto watched her stalk away before glancing back down at his best-friend.

Sasuke glanced up similarly, locking eyes with Naruto. Naruto slowly looked away, shoulders heavy, stomach pained.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

(O)

Naruto laughed. He was having a good time completing a project with Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata as they worked on a creating a commercial for one of their film class at Ino's house.

"We could do shampoo commercial." Hinata suggested quietly. "Naruto has beautiful hair..." She fidgeted, "Ino too, I mean... No offense Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grunted.

Naruto snorted out a laugh and bit into another dango stick. "I like that idea."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You've liked every idea Hinata's suggested... since most of them have involved you."

Naruto grinned.

"It seems like this might be an go on all night. I'll get more coco." Ino said glancing at her watch. "Do you still want tea instead, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai"

"What abo-"

"Will you just go, Ino?" Shikamaru groaned. "You're going to bring back damn near everything in your kitchen anyway. Ino snarled at him, begins to berate her childhood friend about not telling her what to do.

Naruto glanced down at his own watch. It was already one in the morning. His phone vibrated in his pocket and against his leg. He took it out and glanced at it. It read: Employer. He hit ignore and shoved it back into his pocket. It rang again and again. The loud vibrating did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Who's calling you this late?" Shikamaru questioned, sinking further into Ino's blue couch.

Naruto grinned nervously, "No one." The other boy frowned.

"Employer," Hinata asked out loud, having had leaned over his shoulder upon him pulling his phone out again.

Naruto jumped shoving the phone under his leg, "Y-Yeah."

"You have a job?" Hinata asked confused. The others also frowned at him suspiciously.

"If it is your employer you better answer." Ino standing up and gathering everyone's coffee mugs. "What are you a prostitute?" She laughed.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled under his breath. He stood, "I'll be back," Naruto stepped outside.

"What?" He announced quietly into the cell, glancing back at the home.

"Why aren't you here?" Sakura's voice still held the tone she only used with him when they were alone in his bedroom, but it had hints of the regular, impatient Haruno Sakura in it. Everyday Sakura.

"I have things to do. I can't come right now." He looked back towards the house again.

"Why?" Her voice was low and quivered. He flinched.

"I'll give you your money back for today. I'm sorry." There was silence on the other end of the cell.

"You don't have to do that." The girl finally said. "You understand you don't have to do that, Naruto, don't you?"

"It's no problem, really." He quickly hung up. He walked back inside finding his friends looking suspicious. His phone vibrated with a text, he glanced down at it.

Employer: I'll wait for you, Naruto.

He clenched his teeth. He didn't want that.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. They all were looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, let's finish this."

(O)

"I don't think a boss should be calling this late at night, " Hinata began, bringing up what had happened nearly an hour ago. She glanced at him and bit her lip. "Seems sort of demanding for a high school student." Her gaze was locked on the outside of Naruto's car.

Naruto grinned forcefully. "You're not wrong. Its a very demanding job. Disrupts all sorts of things..."

"Then why don't you quit?" The girl asked, looking at him now. Naruto laughed.

"Maybe I will..." He laughed as he pulled in front of her house. She made no move for the door.

"Uh, you're home Hinata-chan." Naruto said thinking the girl simply wasn't paying attention.

"I'm scared." The girl answered back. Her face was bright with embarrassment.

Naruto frowned, "Of what?"

"I heard a whole lot of odd noises last night." She turned to look at him before quickly looking away. "No one is home either. My parents and Hanabi went to visit Neji at his college."

"Ah, no wonder I haven't actually seen him around." Naruto said, feeling bad about not even remembering his friend had graduated last year.

"Yeah, he's in New York," She explained, "New York state."

"I could go in with you." Naruto offered waiting on the rejection he was sure would come.

"Thank you, Naruto!" She gratefully smiled at him.

Naruto a little surprised turned off his car and followed Hinata inside her place.

(O)

"Because of what happened with my dad, my mom hasn't been healthy in awhile.. We barely had enough money to get by let alone for her medicine and things." Naruto announced sleepily as he sat on Hinata's couch, he leaned into the arm rest. The black haired girl was lying out on the floor on top of a gray rug. She had already changed into a pair of yellow sleeping shorts and a black shirt.

"How did you pay for it?" She asked her voice calm and steady, a wispy whisper. She must be sleepy.

Naruto hesitated. "I found a way." His fingers drummed against the brown cloth material.

Hinata yawned. "Is your mom alright now?"

"She's better..." He told her simply.

"Alright..." The girl said after a moment.

Naruto closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Naruto?" Hinata voice called him back awake.

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"You don't owe anyone money, right? You said your mother use to gamble..." She yawned.

Naruto waited for to continue her question, but the girl never did. Glancing back down at her he found her asleep curled up her face pressed against her brown couch.

Naruto smiled and planned on getting up so that he could go home, but exhaustion had other plans.

Naruto woke to find a pair of lavender eyes staring at him, only inches away from his face. He screamed. She screamed.

"Why were you so close, Hinata?" Naruto yelled out not really sounding angry at all, just tired.

Hinata sputtered and apologized over and over again as she took a seat beside him.

"You frown like this when you sleep." She finally said after he had sworn a million times it wasn't a big deal. She made a frown her eyes squinting dramatically and her lips pressed together in a line, as if trying to show him. He laughed despite himself, it was a cute face on Hinata. Hinata's blush deepened.

"I do not." Naruto announced weakly. He had no idea how he looked when he sleeps. He couldn't remember having any particular dream.

Hinata reached up and with a small finger touched the area between his eyebrows pushing it up. "Now you're not frowning." She told him seriously.

Naruto didn't say anything he only stared at her. His breath had caught in his throat. Hinata finally stopped avoiding his gaze and looked at him. She began to remove her finger from his forehead, but Naruto's hand caught the bottom of her chin and pulled her forward, his lips over hers.

Hinata had been surprised when Naruto had kissed her, but was more surprised at how good it felt. So good that the girl found herself on her back as Naruto's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth expertly. He then began kissing and sucked on her neck. His fingers were already brushing against her inner thigh. The alarm he had set up on his phone for waking him up, went off.

That had obviously drew Naruto back to reality. He sprang from her like a bullet out of a shot gun and stood awkwardly by the couch. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. He had always wanted to kiss Hinata.

Hinata only stared at him her eyes slightly glazed over. She began to giggle like a mad woman, a few tears even poured from her eyes.

"Uh, alright I better go." Naruto began heading towards the door.

"Wait," Hinata called. "Don't go."

"I really should," Naruto announced. "See you at school Hinata." He quickly left, silently kicking himself for leaving and grinning because he had finally kissed Hinata.

The boy walked in school finding the usual stuff going on. He walked up to Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hey guys," He greeted. They all threw greetings at him, except Sakura who looked at him a little longer then she should have. Green eyes a little brighter, mouth a little too thin.

"Did you and Hinata get home alright?" Ino asked barely looking up from the paper in her hands. "Shikamaru and I finished all of the hard stuff." She handed him the paper.

"Yeah she got home alright." Naruto answered taking the paper. "This is good." He announced looking over the paper.

"Hello, everyone," Hinata walked towards them looking happier than normal, smile bright. "What's that Naruto?" She asked pointing to the paper.

"Shikamaru and Ino finished our commercial." Naruto said handing her the paper.

"That hickey on your neck Hinata looks really painful." Sakura cut in her tone anything but friendly and concerned. Quickly everyone glanced at her before bringing their gazes onto Hinata.

Hinata quickly moved more of her hair down over her neck and smiled in embarrassment, then frowned.

"You have a hickey?" Ino asked confused then her eyes widened. "You have a boyfriend Hinata? Since when?"

All eyes fell on Hinata again, except Sakura who was staring at Naruto, hard. He noticed and spared her a quick glance before looking away. What in the hell was wrong with her?

Hinata giggled. "It's not a hickey. It's just I, uh... tried to kill a bug on my neck." Oh yeah everyone was going to believe that. Naruto actually found her attempt amusing. Hinata glanced at Naruto. He was smiling at her which made her feel better.

"It must have really hurt." He told her, with a small smirk. Hinata's face became even redder, but the girl nodded and smiled at him.

The bell rang.

Please Review


	3. Dignity, Pride, All of That Crap

Haha, thanks for revealing the news about my line breaks. I had no idea. Lol. Yes, Sakura POV will without a doubt be in this story.

Chapter-3 Dignity, Pride, All of That Crap

Please Review

Naruto wasn't a big drinker, but right now he needed a little liquid courage.. a little liquid numbness. He drank straight from the bottle his mother wouldn't notice anyway, she wouldn't noticed one bottle missing out of so many, and even if she did, it wasn't as if she was actually going to care enough to say anything. He made a face as his courage burned down his throat and quietly grunted, pressing his hand against his forehead. He could hear her coming. Sakura. He was serious. He wasn't going to go back on his word again.

"You don't even drink." The bottle was taken from his hand. He opened his eyes and stared at her in his blackened computer screen, he could see her reflection and watched as she took her own swig. She handed the bottle back to him over his shoulder and began kissing his neck from behind.

He moved away from her and stood from his computer chair and spun around. She gave him a small frown, her pink hair hung in her face.

"No," She announced before he could even get a word out. She could tell what he was going to say. She could always see when he was going to end it. It was only his face ever since this morning, "You're mine."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "No I'm not…" Naruto answered blankly, "Sasuke is."

Sakura glared at him. She was already in a bad mood and now this? She picked up a random object in the room, which was a one of computer speakers "This is mine." She then picked up something else, "and this." She yelled she continued like that until his whole room was a mess. Finally she pointed at him, "You're mine!"

Naruto's eyes glazed over in anger, pain, and shame, before he blinked, face going scarily blank. She was sort of right, no Sakura had a point. He tore his shirt from his body, he had bought that with her money. Followed by his jeans and shoes, also bought with her money. He then stood in front of her completely naked. He watched her green gaze cloud with lust and desperation. He let her kiss him, but he refused to kiss back. He fucked her for what he promised himself as the last time, he needed the money. He would pay her back.

When she left, also leaving a thick wad of cash in his hand, more then what he was suppose to receive. Naruto looked through his dad's old cloths and slid on the moth smelling articles and wrote a note to his mom and left his home.

(FF)

The next day Sakura sat with the others at lunch, annoyed at Hinata.

"He's not answering any of my calls." Hinata announced worriedly. Her other friends were also texting their blonde haired friend like mad. They all were worried especially after Ino's dad, who was also Konoha's Academy's councilor, had told them about Naruto's mother coming to ask if any of them had seen the boy. "You don't believe anything happened to him right?"

"Of course not, his mom said he left a note." Sasuke answered, seeming deep in thought as he leaned against the back of Konoha Academy's brick wall.

"What do you think happened to him, Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Is he alright?"

"I honestly don't care. Naruto is always causing trouble." The girl stood from her seat in the grass, brushing grass from her behind. "Its probably another one of his pranks." With that, the girl left her friends. Once the corner of the high school had been turned and she was out of sight, the girl pulled out her phone. Her words echoed in her mind from last night and the look on his face burned her. She thought it was over. She thought they had come to an understanding. Why was he doing this again? Why couldn't he understand how the love for Sasuke was different from the one the girl had for him?

(FF)

One week later, Naruto showed up again again three hours late to second period. He ignored Ino's father's attempts to talk to him and went to Kakashi-sensei's class. He opened the door interrupting Kakashi, who stared at him. A moment of silence took the room.

"Naruto!" Hinata was the first one to break the silence as she got up and hugged him, seeming unable to control herself. Her lavender eyes were wet and her voice cracked. "I was so worried." The girl cried out hugging him tightly.

Naruto gently pulled her away from him smiling lightly. "I'm fine, had some things to do is all."

"Have you gone to see your mother?" The whole room was surprised it was Sakura who said this. Naruto blinked at her before frowning softly.

"Of course," He looked back at Hinata who was still gripping his sleeves. "You can let go now."

Hinata gave a small squeak but let go anyway, her face completely red.

"We're all happy your back." Kakashi dryly said breaking the other awkward silence that had fell over the room. "It was very empty here without your boasts Naruto-kun." Naruto laughed a little harder than necessary.

"Dope, why would you go and make everyone unnecessarily worry if you were just off playing?" Sasuke said once they all were at lunch.

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically, "really?" He asked looking around. "You all were worried?" They all stared at him. He gave them all an easy smile. "I was just fine."

(FF)

"Is that a Suna Academy girl?" Shikamaru tried not to stare at the girl, but it was hard not to with her open sand-colored blazer and her button up being unbuttoned and doing nothing to hide her abnormally large bust.

Naruto glanced behind him before rising from the lunch table, to his feet. "See you later guys." He began to walk away.

"What about class?" Ino called after him. He waved his hand before carelessly slinging an arm over the girl and walking away. "Did he just dismiss me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Did he just walk away with his arm around a Suna girl?" Shikamaru asked in equal disbelief. He and Sasuke shared a disbelieving look.

Hinata looked hurt and Sakura looked positively livid.

(FF)

Naruto had to find a job. His money was running low, and sleeping in motel rooms was cutting in deep to his saving. He frowned at the application, and tried desperately to ignore the annoying girl beside him whining about going to eat. He gave her a forced smile. The only reason he was even with her was because she had a car, and he didn't."I'm almost finished." He announced. She hadn't even given him the time of day until he had sex with her earlier in the week. Which she told him was 'amazing' and wonderfully magical. She had also started making plans and speaking of their 'relationship'. It was about time for his graceful exit.

Before he could form his mouth to say some bull-shit excuse, the girl's phone began to sprout off some annoying song. He grimaced as she answered, sinking further into the hard plastic seat in the mall's food-court.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" She brightly said bouncing in her seat. Naruto looked away, contemplating simply walking away. "And who are you?" He looked back at the girl, finding her face twisted into a tight frown. Her light green eyes found him and her frown deepened, before a scoff escaped her lips. She held out her phone to him. "Its for you."

Naruto stared at the cell phone for a couple of seconds before taking it, "yeah?"

"Naruto..."

His stomach twisted and something inside of him ached, but his face never let on although his body stiffened. "How did you get this number, Sakura?" He forced his voice to remain natural.

"I have my ways, Naruto." She told him softly, a bit of an edge to her voice, "though it wasn't hard finding a no good loser with that girl's phone number."

Naruto leaned back into his seat again, forcing himself to relax. "Are you calling me a no good loser, Sakura?"

She was quiet for a long time. "That's... That's not what I was... saying, Naruto." Her voice was dripping with hurt. "Naruto, please, can you not... Can you please talk with me. I get th-"

"We have nothing to discuss," he told her rigidly, interrupting her. He hung up.

It took him a while to return the cell phone to the girl again, who smiled at him. "One of your stalkers, huh?" She questioned with an airy laugh.

He forced out a laugh,"Something like that." He announced he had to go to the bathroom after filling out his application. He wondered how long she would wait as he left the mall to catch the bus.

(FF)

"Are you sure he's here?" Ino asked Hinata as they stared at the club. "I don't even think he's old enough to get into a place like this."

Hinata was also staring at the club inside of a renovated warehouse. "Neji said he was." Hinata looked at her other friends. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were behind her. Loud music poured out of the club.

"Neji, who is in New York?" Sakura asked her arms crossed she looked at the building in disgust. "How on earth could he be aware of that?"

Hinata only shrugged then shook her head then nodded, "Neji has lots of friends here." the girl simply said. "A lot of connections...Naruto-kun... has become very popular lately." She bit her lip and looked down, everyone understood what the girl meant, and Naruto wasn't making a very good name for himself according to rumors.

It had been over a month since they had a real conversation with Naruto.

It was surprisingly easy for them to get in consider all of them were under age. Sakura flashing some money took care of that. Only a few feet inside and Shikamaru and Ino were already dancing, while Hinata giggled. Sakura only bit her lip and shook her head at them. "We came here to find Naruto, remember?" The girl yelled over the music. "The faster I get out of here the better."

A red-faced Hinata who was dressed in a pretty yellow dress was quickly swallowed by a group men vying for her attention, they obviously hadn't heard her. She looked at Sasuke who was raising an eyebrow at his friends, "Come on, Sakura." He told her. "Help, Hinata!" He called out to Shikamaru and Ino as he began pulling him onto the dance floor to look for Naruto. She thinks she hears Ino reply with a 'yeah, yeah'. It only took a few minutes to find him. He was standing near the back wall a girl grinding against him as he just stood there drinking from a cup moving his head with the music.

Sakura thought he would look more out of place, but he didn't. Naruto with the large innocent grin. Naruto, her kind, sweet Naruto. He looked at home. She moved towards him, but another person beat her to him. A man had appeared and yanked Naruto away from the girl by his shirt.

"I can't help it if my dick is bigger than yours." They made over just in time to hear that. "Her words not mine." The obviously drunk boy laughed.

Sasuke caught the man's arm just as his fist was about to come in contact with Naruto. "Take Naruto and get out of here." Sasuke told Sakura calmly releasing the man's arm. Sakura quickly took hold of a still laughing Naruto's arm and pulled him through the crowded building and out of the back doors. Once alone in an alley she turned on him in outrage.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him. "Who told you to get so fucking drunk you start fights in clubs, Naruto? That's not you. This isn't you."

The boy turned to her and frowned softly as he backed her against the brick wall of the club behind her. His arms trapped her between the wall and him. His face serious, any drunkenness she had witnessed earlier, now gone. "I'm not intoxicated, .ra." He laughed again, his head lowering as his shoulder shook. She could only stare at him in horror. Had she been the one to do this? Was she the one to break him? He looked up, bright eyes locking on hers. His gaze began to darken as something sparked in Naruto's blue eyes. For the first time ever, Sakura was afraid of Naruto. What it was she had done to him. He leaned forward and face tilted down and his lips found hers. Naruto kissed her, roughly, hungrily, as if he was literally attempting to consume her. A second later, a fist was roughly landing against his cheek and he was hit from her. Naruto stumbled sideways a few feet.

"What in the fuck?" Sasuke growled at him staring at Naruto in disbelief and anger. "Are you fucking crazy, bastard?"

"Fuck," Naruto laughed and wiped a smear blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He composed himself, tugged at his gray coat and looked at Sakura who was looking helplessly between them with swollen lips. He barked out another painful laugh. "I'm drunk, please forgive me." He turned on his heels, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. He flashed Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino a smile as he went by his friends who had been standing at the end of the alley. They seemed shocked.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her, glancing at her sideways. She could only nod numbly, biting softly at her lip, still watching Naruto as he vanished from view.

Please Review


	4. Payback

Please Review

Sakura gently played with the ends of her hair, twisting a strand around her index finger as she stared into Sasuke's fish tank as she sat on the edge of his bed. It was starting to get dirty, green muck beginning to cake against the glass, which meant Sasuke would clean it soon, he was obsessive about it, he kept the thing spotless and cleaned it four times a month. Sasuke was obsessive about a lot of things.

Sasuke sat in his computer chair with it turned around and facing her, a deep frown on his normally stoic face. He reached for her, fingers brushing the sleeve of her white and blue sweater before she stood and step out of his reach. His hand dropped.

"I'm leaving," She announced solidly.

He opened him mouth then closed it, before opening it again. "We have to talk about this." He was going to ask her why she had been so spacey lately. Why so quiet...sad? He had been treating her better later. Giving her the attention she needed, but now it was her pulling away.

Sakura said nothing as she walked out of the door of his bed room and quickly exited his family's mansion, only shooting his mother, who she had ran into in the hall a quick goodbye.

Sakura walked to her car, allowing the midday sun to warm her. It didn't work. She still felt cold, empty...hollow. She had just reached her car when her phone vibrated against her thigh. She fished it out and looked at it, she frowned. She didn't not recognize the number. She answered anyway as she slid into her car, with reluctant hope that it would be who she hoped it was.

"Hey..." He said first voice low. Sakura sagged against her car-seat in relief. Her hart fluttered inside of her chest in a similar fashion of that of a caged bird.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She wanted nothing more then to sound mad, intimidating even, but her words came out cracked and weak, desperate. Desperate to see him, to hear him, to be near him. There was a long pause on the other end and for a second she thought he had hung up. Her heart sunk. "A-Are you still on?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah..." He announced slowly. "I need a ride..."

The girl frowned again. "Why?" She asked harshly. After five week of not even hearing a peep out of him he finally contacts her and its for a ride? "Why don't you ask some of those whores you've been sleeping with for a ride?" She asked. Yeah, she had heard the rumors. His reputation had gone from sweet and outgoing prankster to a bad boy player who wasn't an expert 'fucker'. His sudden change wasn't good and she was well aware of how much of it was her fault.

"I _need_ to see you." His words made her breath hitch. Her heart sped up by a hundred. She almost barked out a laugh at her own reaction to his simple words. She really was lost and he was very aware of it. "I'm at the park."

"I'm on my way." She cringed at her own eagerness.

"I'll be waiting..."

Waiting he was.

He sat on a picnic table a hood over his head protecting it from the light rain descending from the gray sky. He watched as Sakura made her way over, pink hair already damp. She hadn't even bothered with a hood. He shifted uncomfortably and licked his drying lips. Seeing Sakura wasn't really something he wanted to do today, maybe even ever. He coughed lightly as she took a seat beside him on the table.

Sakura watched him with a frown. She gently slid her hand into his hoody pocket, cover his with her own. Her frown deepened when his whole body went tense. He wouldn't, couldn't bring himself to look at her. Instead his head was slightly bowed, his hood hiding his face. He then removed her hand from his and stood, facing her. Hurt flashed across her face.

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a rolled up wad of cash. He tossed it onto the table beside her. "Its only five-hundred, but I've only been working for a few weeks and that was three checks." He forced a laugh. "Look at it like this... I will owe you for like a hundred years." Which meant he would always have to deal with her, he thought uncomfortably.

Sakura looked at the money with hooded eyes. "I don't...understand." Then he watched as it dawned on her. "That isn't our deal, Naruto!"

The boy only shifted and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"You need to go home. You're making your mom and friends worry." Sakura continued and she also stood and stepped near him, he stepped back. Her body shuddered and her green eyes swam with tears.

"I can't..." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why?" She cried, chest heavy.

"I cannot go back to that house that you helped pay off. I cannot go back to that school with those friends I lied to every, single, day. I hate what I did, what we did. I hate that I was practically a prostitute. I...I...hate you." He took a shuddering breath, he looked down. "I want all of this behind me. I want you behind me. I cannot do this anymore."

He looked up at her. Her arms were wrapped around herself. Her pink hair was soaked now and stuck against her face, which was twisted in grief and agony. His hands twitched on their own, with the need to hug her...comfort her. He had never seen her like this before, but the girl controlled herself.

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you?" He questioned, voice filling the quietness that had descended between them. "Do you remember what you told me?" He looked at her again, finding she was trembling slightly and shaking her head. He swallowed hard. "It was right after you and Sasuke broke up that time. I wanted us to try to be together for real. I wanted something real. I wanted to come clean and stop lying." He told her slowly. "You told me that it wasn't a part of our deal. You told me you loved Beck and what you felt for me was something else. Lust?" He questioned. He looked away again. He thought reminding her of her earlier words was a good idea. "I have to go." He began to walk away.

"I get it, I do!" She yelled after him. He came to a slow halt, unsure if he should keep moving, but he couldn't turn around. He could hear her sobbing and he wasn't certain he could handle that, continue with the brave face. "Please turn around," when he didn't she continued. "I'm a monster... I'm a bitch and I wanted you both. I...I loved you both." Her voice cracked. "You... please you... can't!"

He turned around then. This game was getting old and he was tired of it. His chest burned as he glared at her. "Then what? Are you going to break up with Sasuke, like as in right now?" He removed his phone from his pocket. "I can call him for you, right now!"

"No!" She yelled out in fear, eyes wide. That had obviously been the wrong answer. "I can't do I-" He interrupted her.

"Like I thought," he said coldly and turned around again and stalked away. He ignored her calls for him.

Naruto walked around aimlessly. Seeing Sakura had proven to be a bad idea. Maybe he would send his money by mail from now on. He ran a frustrated hand through his wet hair. His hood had fallen off a while ago and he hadn't bothered to cover his head again.

"Naruto?" A voice called from behind him.

He turned around. "Ino," He announced as the blonde jogged towards him carrying a bright green umbrella. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a blank look. "I live here." The girl pointed behind her to her house.

Naruto laughed, embarrassed. He had no he had been walking in her neighborhood.

"Are you alright?" He heard her ask. He noticed she was watching him, obviously attempting to figure out what was up. "Do you wanna come in?"

Naruto found himself sitting on Ino's couch, rubbing his damp hair with a towel, shirtless. He looked around the home. He had always like Ino's house. The girl returned a few moments later.

"I think it will be finished drying in about fifteen minutes." The girl said, referring to his shirt, which was no in her dryer.

"Thanks."

Ino shifted uncomfortably, seeing all of the hickey covering the boy's body. Her face reddened when she recalled all of the rumors associated with his name now. She honestly still had a hard time believing them, even though the proof sat right in front of her. Naruto noticed her staring and quickly covered himself with the towel, smirking a little. "Whoa now, Ino," He laughed lightly.

"I, uh... What do... do you want some tea?" She asked quickly and got up without waiting for his response, face red.

Naruto leaned back into the chair and watched her leave. "Are your parents home?" He questioned once she had returned with two tea cups. He folded his towel nearly.

Ino shook her head. "No, they went out of town... something to do with my dad's work."

"Your cousin?"

"No," Ino sat the cups down, nervously folded her arms over herself. Being alone with Naruto wouldn't of normally been a big deal, but now he was different. He now had a mysterious air to him and some interesting rumors attached to his name. He made her nervous.

When he continued to stare at her she picked up one of the tea cups, "here," she handed him the cup.

Naruto took it and looked down into the brownish-green liquid, obviously in deep thought. "Are you alright?" He heard her ask again and sit beside him. "Why did you leave anyway?"

He looked at her. She was the only one of his friends that had gotten a chance to ask. He had no lies lined up, and he couldn't really say what was true. Could he? "No big reason." He lied lamely.

She gave him a look, making sure he understood she hadn't bought what he was selling.

"We are all worried about you. We all were, especially after the club incident... Sasuke was pissed but I think he regretted hitting you. Why on earth did you kiss Sakura anyway?"

Naruto took a long sip of his tea. Like fate was testing him, his phone vibrated loudly from the place he had left it on the coffee table. The number appeared brightly, no longer titled employer in his new pone. Ino eyes cut to it and recognition settled over her light, pretty features. Naruto looked up at her just as she reached over and scooped up his phone without asking, answering it.

He gave a tired sigh.

"I-I will come clean, Naruto. I-I just need more time." Ino eyes widened upon hearing the familiar voice, her suspicions confirmed.

"Sakura" She asked in disbelief.

"Pig..." The other girl announced. "Why are _you_ answering this phone?" In was surprised at the amount of hostility which tainted her words, which was a complete contrast to the weak and almost pleading voice that had greeted her when she had picked up the call.

"Why are _you_ calling Naruto?" Ino asked her own question eyes shooting to Naruto who was trying to get his phone back from her grasps.

"Hand him the cell." Sakura growled into her ear. "Ino was going to refuse, but found herself being pinned down on the couch by Naruto's body, his cell phone being wrenched from her hand.

"I _will_ handle this." He announced into the phone around clenched teeth. "_Do not _come over here." He added before hanging up. He breathed heavily and stared down at his friend. "Geez..." He mumbled.

Ino wanted answers. She coughed a little, hoping he would get the hint and get off of her. He looked down at her, noticing the slight redness in her cheeks and her eyes linger on his lips which hovered over her. He grinned lightly bringing his lips lower. She licked her lips. "Why would you go and answer my phone?" He asked voice annoyed.

"Why was?" She trailed off, forgetting her question for a second when Naruto pressed harder into her body. "Sasuke's...girlfriend?"

He leaned down, she was asking too many questions. He softly kissed her. He frowned a little when the girl deepened the kiss. How was he going to get out of this? His hand found one of her breasts through her tank top, she moaned.

Ino finally moved back for air, her pulse beating heavily. Naruto moved from a top her.

"A-Are you going to tell me?" She asked, breathless and flushed.

"No," he answered.

Ino glared at him. "I'm going to talk with here then."

Naruto gave a soft scoff. "Good luck with that." He looked at her noticing how serious she looked. "Look, it's not really something I'm proud of. I can only promise you that it is over."

Her eyes widened. "You and Sakura..." Ino was obviously very bright. "For how long?" Ino was also very nosy.

"Ino..." He began not wanting to go into this. He ran his sweaty hand on his damp jeans. "Four years tomorrow but its not what you think..." Its worse.

"So, you two aren't having a secret fling behind everyone's back?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto smirked lightly after wincing quietly. "Alright, it is sort of what you think." He laughed without actually feeling it. Ino didn't crack a smile, he hadn't been expecting her too. "Look, I'll explain later, I guess. Just for now, keep this between you and me."

"How can I do that?" Ino asked looking a little helpless. "Sasuke is really _my_ friend, I can't ignore this. I shouldn't have to keep your stupid secrete."

Naruto moved around nervously. "I don't wanna get beat up again." He lightly joked. He moved closer to her again, almost on top of her. His hand found her thigh. "Please..." He pleaded. He squeezed.

Ino moved back as he grew closer. "That isn't going to work again." She announced. He obviously wanted to test it, his lips were only inches from hers when a loud pounding on the front door made him stop. He closed his eyes in frustration and dread. He was very aware of what was about to come.

Ino however took the distraction as a chance to move away and slip from underneath him. She walked towards the door. Naruto wondered if warning her was a good idea.

She opened the door, and of course, an angry Sakura stood there.

Please Review


End file.
